Sleepy Kiss
by Mischel
Summary: "From an exhausting day full of work to be done, became the best day of my life, with the love of my life right next to me." Arthur goes to his chambers only to find a certain manservant, sleeping in his bed. Will he be able to resist the opportunity? - Merthur one-shot, fluff :)


**After a long time I've decided to write finally something short and sweet and Merthur. It's just a silly idea that I got when I was in school this Monday. Enjoy! :)**

**Warning: I'm not native speaker so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :(**

**It's from Arthur's POV btw.**

* * *

**SLEEPY KISS**

Now, how could I start this little tale? It was late afternoon and I was walking through the castle. The sun was shining and the whole Camelot was full of life. I had been in my chambers, but I just had to get away, at least for an hour. I was working there since morning, my table is still full of papers. I've never imagined how hard being a king could be. And even with Merlin who helps me when I tell him so, it's just harder and harder to focus.

That's why I got away, to breath some fresh air and to be alone for a while. As much as I enjoyed it - just watching birds and people, _my_ people, from the highest tower of the castle, I knew the work was still waiting for me in my chambers and I had to finish it.

I slowly rubbed my eyes and stretched myself before I took a final look at my kingdom. Then I slowly, really slowly, began my way back down. I knew there was one other reason why I went up there. Not just to take a break, I secretly hoped I would see Merlin walking through the courtyard. I gave him a day off, because I had to work the entire day and I had to keep myself focused. I didn't want to get distracted by Merlin, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop watching him. I always watch him when he's working around me, I just can't help it. He also looked tired this morning, so it'll be good for him too.

I turned around and realized I was still standing in the tower. See? Merlin doesn't even have to be around to distract me. I don't even know what I'm doing when I think about him.

I went back down and wandered through the corridors for a while. By the time I finally got back to my chambers, ten minutes passed and it got a little dark outside. I quietly opened the door and it wasn't until then when I realized how tired I really was. The work was still on my table and I smirked. Unfortunately it didn't magically fly away while I was gone.

I sighed and that was when I heard it. The soft snoring. I looked towards my bed and found someone sleeping there. I went closer and couldn't help but smile fondly when I saw that beautiful sleeping face of my manservant. He wasn't even covered with my blanket, he was just lying there - a sleeping beauty. I told him to have a day off, but apparently he wanted to finish cleaning my room and fell asleep, he had to be so tired.

I knew I wasn't supposed to do what I did next, but I just couldn't help it. I saw him there and he looked so peaceful and I couldn't shake off this feeling. I desperately wanted to be closer to him, I wanted to touch him and kiss him, even though I've never told him about my feelings. He surely thought I loved Guinevere, but she was no longer the main object of my interest, it was the man in front of me.

Carefully I sat on my bed, right next to him. I lay down slowly, supporting myself with my elbow. His face was mere inches away from mine and I smiled. I noticed a small black lock of hair fell into his eyes, so I reached out my hand and carefully put it away, behind his ear. I let my palm rest on his cheek for a while, moving my thumb up and down and I was surprised when he absentmindedly leaned into the touch, the corners of his lips slightly going upwards.

I knew I shouldn't do that, but I looked at his pink lips and I couldn't look away. I leaned down a bit, towards his lips. I felt his breath on my face and my heartbeat speeding up. He wouldn't wake up if it was only for a second, right? I'd just quickly kiss him and then get away so he wouldn't even realize something happened. I just had to know how it feels like to have my lips against his, I knew I'd regret it later if I wouldn't have used this brilliant opportunity.

I leaned closer so our lips were almost touching. I slightly tightened my grip on his face and that was the moment when his eyes slightly opened. Too late for me, but I didn't notice it because I have already closed mine and I pressed my lips against his. I knew it was supposed to be a quick never-repeating kiss, but I couldn't stop myself from staying like that for at least a second longer. It wasn't until I felt Merlin's hand on my neck that I realized he was actually awake. _Very_, very awake and not asleep as I thought, but it seemed he didn't mind the kiss, because he... was he really kissing me back? Wasn't it all just a really nice dream and isn't Merlin suddenly going to wake me up by saying his usual "rise and shine"?

But it wasn't just a dream, and that was the best feeling in my entire life. I started moving my lips a bit, waiting for any response and when Merlin moaned a bit and smiled, I knew this might as well be a life-changing experience. Slowly I pulled away, looking right into his eyes. They were still closed. When he opened them, he was smiling and his eyes were screaming with happines. In fact I don't think I have ever seen him this happy before.

"Wow," was all he whispered. "You have no idea how long have I been waiting for this," he smiled and stroked my cheek. His fingers were in my hair and God it felt so good. His hand against my cheek, skin to skin.

I smiled at him and whispered "I love you Merlin." There. I finally said it, finally I told him how did I feel and I wasn't afraid of what was he going to answer, because I already knew what he was about to say.

"I love you too my dollophead," he smiled and pulled me down for another kiss. And that was it. From an exhausting day full of work to be done, became the best day of my life, with the love of my life right next to me.

Finally I felt completely happy.

***The End***


End file.
